ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 381 (29th September 1988)
Plot Pat wishes Kathy luck as she, Michelle and Pete head off to the Crown Court to see if her case will proceed to the higher courts. Sharon wants to see Den but Pat will not let her. DS West visits Den at the prison. Benny prepares for his first date with Ethel. Sharon receives a postcard from Angie and is saddened when she just boasts about her new life and ignores Den's troubles. Duncan walks in on her alone and tries once again to get their relationship back together, but Sharon is insistent it will not happen and that he must let her go. WPC Baxter comforts Kathy as she prepares to go into the court room for questioning. Willmott-Brown arrives at the Crown Court and Kathy panics. Ian does work for Magda. He gets Cindy to help him and tells her about his plans to run catering businesses one day. Simon starts to get paranoid about the time Cindy and Ian are spending together. Barnsey bullies Trevor in the prison. The Crown barrister talks Kathy through the court events to put her mind at ease. Pat visits Den again and tells him that Sharon is certain she is going to visit him, despite his protests not to see her. Ethel gets herself ready for her date with Benny at the launderette and then heads over to the café to see him. They head off on their date together. Kathy comes out of the courtroom and feels as though she did not do well, despite receiving praise for her bravery. Willmott-Brown gets Michelle's attention and tells her he wants her to pass a message onto Kathy for him. Michelle calls him a racist and tells him nothing will change the fact he is guilty of his actions. Kathy, Michelle and Pete return to the Square and tell Pat the trial is going to the higher courts. Sharon asks Pat about Den; Pete overhears their conversation and tells Sharon he blames himself for the mess Den is in, as it should be him who is locked up for what Willmott-Brown did to Kathy and not Den. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pete - Peter Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Mo - Edna Dore *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Duncan - David Gillespie Guest cast *DS West - Leonard Gregory *Barnsey Barnes - John Hallam *Vic - Michael Brogan *WPC Lyn Baxter - Eryl Maynard *Crown Barrister - Richard Cordery *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow *Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Queenie - John Labanowski *Trevor - Peter Doran *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young *Fenshaw - Tim Bannerman Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Launderette *Dickens Hill Prison - Interview room, cell block and visiting room *Crown Court - Waiting room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's like I'm the one that's on trial, not Willmott-Brown. He isn't even going to have to speak... It's like I'm the one who's done something wrong.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns